


Let Me Love You

by Earth_Phoenix



Series: The Pleasure Verse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Bottom Tom Riddle, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Possessive Tom Riddle, Rope Bondage, Sentimental, Sentimental fluff, Tom Riddle Needs A Hug, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: Tom and Harry are having a normal day out, when Harry meets Cormac who gets a little too ~touchy~ with Harry for Tom's liking.Harry shows Tom just how much he is loved and that he has nothing to worry about. Harry belongs to Tom.





	Let Me Love You

Jealously was a horrible trait. It was a virus that seeped into every pore, destroying relationships and friendships. It was unhealthy and something Tom had never been able to shake but had managed to tame. Or so he thought.

Harry. The green eyed, messy haired Gryffindor had stolen his heart and the monster of his jealously had reared its ugly head. Tom learnt to tolerate people touching Harry. Harry’s friends learnt not to be touchy around him and Tom was thankful they were so understanding.

But there were others. Friends they rarely saw; Harry’s legion of endless fans; reporters; people who found Harry as attractive as he did. It was never ending. Everyone wanted to touch, to be near what was _his_.

The platinum wedding band on Harry’s ring finger kept most people in line. It was a sign of ownership, that Harry belonged to him and only him.

Cormac McLaggen clearly hadn’t got the memo. Tom and Harry had spent the morning shopping in Diagon, Harry lusting over some new broom when Cormac had appeared.

“Harry!” The idiot Gryffindor had wrapped his arms around Harry, giving the boy a bone crushing hug that had Tom hackles rising. “Cormac,” Harry managed to free himself and back up to Tom “Have you met my _husband_ , Tom?”

“Oh hi,” Cormac’s eyes met Tom’s and then drifted back down to Harry. “I haven’t seen you at any events lately, you’ll have to come to one of Ministry’s Balls one of these days.” Cormac placed a hand of Harry’s arm.

“I’d rather not,” Harry smiled politely “Quiet evenings at home with _Tom_ are more my idea of fun.”

As they continued to talk, Tom couldn’t help but notice the way Cormac would just casually _touch_ Harry. Couldn’t miss the longing in the other boy’s eyes. He couldn’t get Harry back to the safety of their home fast enough.

~

“You need to act so damn jealous, I married _you_ , remember?”

“He was _touching_ you.”

“People touch me all time!”

“I had noticed.”

“My love, I can’t stop people from touching me, it’s human nature.”

“Prove to me that you love me.”

“I did, I said ‘I Do’ – multiple times that night as I recall.” Harry smiled at the memory. “Alright, if you really want more proof – let me top you.”

“I’m not following the logic.” Harry walked up to Tom and pulled him close. “You are always telling me how amazing I am. Let me worship you for once. Let me show just how much you are truly loved.”

Tom swallowed around a sudden lump in his throat “I’ve never – I’ve always topped. Always.”

“What’s that muggle saying? There’s a first time for everything?”

They locked eyes, Tom for one of few times in his life, totally at a loss for what to say. He hadn’t expected _this_. “OK.”

Harry leaned up on his tiptoes to place a kiss on his husband's lips. Without a word, Harry took Tom's hands in his and led him into their bedroom.

Harry loved their bedroom. A huge queen sized took centre stage. Steps led up to the bed (at Tom's insistence.) The frame was made from oak, and with their sex life becoming increasingly kinker, Tom had installed hooks, roped and chains into the head and foot of the bed. The silk sheets were black, with purple cushions and comforters to add some colour to the room.

Harry led Tom over to the bed and gently pushed Tom down, straddling his husband's waist. "So, today's rules," Harry bent down and lovingly kissed Tom's lips. "You are not allowed to top from the bottom. Secondly - If you need me to stop if you really can't handle being on the bottom, safeword. Use mine."

"Harry -,"

"Nope, this is about me, worshiping you. Because I love you. So, just lie back and enjoy."

Harry ran his hands over Tom's still clothed chest. Harry popped open the first button.

"Have you forgot you can do can do magic?"

"No," Harry popped open the second button, then the third "I'm taking my time to admire your beauty."

Harry kissed the now exposed skin, "Do you know when I first fell in love with you?" Harry asked casually, his bright green eyes looking up at his husband, as his hands continued to unbutton Tom's shirt. "It was back in the Chamber, You were just a shadow, a memory. You were hurting my friend to try and regain life and all I could do, was marvel at handsome you were. And then you tried to kill me."

"My younger self was clearly an idiot."

"No, he just wanted to live. I wasn't even that mad. The basilisk bit me. I thought I was going to die and I thought 'I should have kissed him.'"

Harry sat up a little straighter. "I was sad, when you didn't make it. I mean, I was glad my friend was going to be OK, but I wanted you to be OK too. I wanted that beautiful boy to be able to live, even if his future self wanted me dead."

"Am I missing the love part?"

Harry ignored Tom. He slipped his wand out of his pocket and whispered a simple spell. "Arms up, love." The rope from the top of the headboard snaked it's way down to rest at the top of the pillow. Tom rolled his eyes and moved his arms, allowing the rope to itself around him.

"I never forgot about that sixteen year old boy," Harry continued once he was satisfied that Tom was properly tied. "You told me, when were alone in that chamber that I became your obsession. After that, you became mine. I loved you. The sound of your voice. The way you held yourself, your confidence. That charm. I was yours from the moment we met."

Harry shifted his stance, so he was sitting just above Tom's knees. He made short work of Tom's zipper, freeing his husband's cock.

"Harry -," Tom paused unsure of what to say.

Harry kissed the top of Tom's hardening flesh. "I could've killed you. I could have stabbed the diary with the Basilisks' fang. I didn't. I wanted you to live. So, I gave you back to Malfoy, with a note to do whatever you told him to do."

Harry swallowed Tom whole with practised ease, eyes closed in pleasure. Tom bucked into his mouth and he let him. He could let Tom think he had some control.

Tom’s cock hit the back of his throat and Harry relaxed his throat more, burying his face into Tom’s soft pubic hairs.

Harry placed his hands on Tom’s hips, keeping them form bucking again and began to twirl his tongue around Tom’s cock. Tracing the veins from the bottom of Tom’s penis to the top. Bobbing his head, tasting, licking, teasing every inch of husband’s cock.

“Harry!” Tom was desperate to fuck Harry’s mouth, he pulled against the rope even though he knew it was useless.

Harry removed his mouth from Tom’s cock. “You called?”

“Untie me, so I can fuck you.”

“I’m topping today,” Harry moved the side, pulling Tom’s jeans completely off. “Unless you really want me to stop. Do you want to safeword?”

Tom looked at his husband for a moment, his chest rising and falling harshly. “No.”

“Good, because I am so not done with you.” Harry moved to sit between his husband’s long pale legs. “This is perfect, you know. We’re both each other’s firsts.”

“I thought you said -,”

“I say a lot of things,” Harry snorted, summed the lube from the bedside drawer “I didn’t want you to think I was inexperienced. I wanted to be perfect for you.” Harry slipped a heavily lubed finger into his husband.

Tom hissed as he was breached for the first time. He blinked rapidly, fighting the wetness threatening to leak from his eyes. It was just because of the burn, he told himself. “You are perfect.” Tom was busy staring at the top of the bed frame.

“As are you.” Harry gently added another finger. “How does feel? Are you Ok?”

“I’m fine.” Tom reassured his lover. “Get on with it.”

“Now you know how it feels!” Harry kissed Tom’s balls, then sucked them into his mouth. Tom arched up, the feel of Harry’s wet tongue caressing his balls like that and with Harry’s fingers inside of him. He wasn’t going to last very long.

“Harry!”

“Hmm?” Harry let go Tom’s balls with a soft ‘plop’ and smiled when he saw how much precum Tom’s cock was leaking. “I think a cock ring is in order.”

“No!” Tom hissed. “I need you, inside of me.”

Harry playfully smacked Tom’s thigh “I should punish you for trying to Top.”

“When this is over, I am going to fuck you through the mattress.”

“Until then,” Harry summoned a cock ring. “You don’t get to cum until I say so.” Tom growled at his husband but sighed in pleasure when the cool steel of the ring, touched his overheated prick. It was. – nice, he had to admit, being the one that was looked after.

Harry slipped two more fingers into Tom, curling them, trying to find Tom’s sweet spot.

“HARRY! FUCK!” There, Harry thought smugly. Found it.

“I want you to call me Sir,” Harry removed his fingers and began coating his dick with lube “Just this once.” “

Yes, yes.” Tom agreed, hungry for Harry’s cock. “ _Sir._ ”

“Fuck, that sounds amazing coming from you.” Harry lined himself up with Tom’s virgin hole. “I love you.”

“I know.”

They both cried out in pleasure as Harry slid in. Tom wrapping his legs around his smaller husband, not wanting Harry to move away until he had shagged himself out.

“I never feel good enough for you.” Tom admitted. He blushed, looking away.

Harry leaned over him, kissing the tears away. “You are good man, Tom Riddle,” Harry started moving his hips in slow, rhythmic circles. “I belong to you. Only to _you_.”

“As you should, Sir.” Tom bucked his hips, needing more, wanting more. “Fuck me, Harry. _Please_.”

“As you wish.” Harry picked up the pace, his hands flat against Tom’s chest. Fucking Tom as deeply as he could.

Tom’s back arched in pleasure. Harry’s was covering his chest and neck in kisses. Words of love falling from his husband’s lips. “Sir, _please_ let me cum.” Tom begged. His whole body thrummed with need for release.

“Merlin, Tom.” Harry panted, leaving a wet kiss on the underside of his chin. “Yes.”

Harry released Tom’s cock, just as the first wave his orgasm hit. He filled Tom with his cum. The need to make Tom feel loved, overwhelming him. Tom’s own orgasm hit a moment later.

Harry fell breathlessly on top of his husband, Tom’s sticky release coating his chest.

“Now please untie me.”

“Mhm.” Harry summoned his wand to him and quickly countered the spell, freeing Tom’s hands.

Once free to move, Tom rolled them over, taking back control and smothering Harry with kisses. “I remember,” Tom carded a hand through Harry’s sweat soaked hair “Meeting you in the chamber. You were so fearless. Hardly any of my class mates dared look me in the eye. Not even the teachers knew better. Then there you were. Standing before me. Talking _to_ me. So utterly fearless of me. How could I not be obsessed? All that girl could do for months is talk about how wonderful you were, and she was right.”

Harry placed a hand gently on Tom’s cheek. “I’m never gonna leave. You don’t have to worry about other men. They are not _you_.”

Tom turned his head and kissed Harry’s palm, not trusting his voice. He moved so he was lying next to his husband and tucked Harry in beside him. Harry happily snuggled into Tom.

Harry’s eyes had just fluttered closed in sleep, when Tom whispered into his hair. “I love you.”


End file.
